Losing Him
by chipchipthesparrowboy
Summary: Joe's life hangs in the balance. Just a story of romantic drama between Mandie and Joe. LAST CHAPTER ADDED - COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Suddenly the young people heard multiple gun shots echo throughout the woods.

"Get down!" Dimar yelled from a distance.

Mandie and a Sallie threw themselves to the ground. The gunfire stopped. Several minutes passed as they breathlessly waited to see what would happen next.

"Are they shooting at us?" Mandie asked Sallie.

"I do not think so. It sounds like a group of hunters chasing an animal." Salle answered.

At a distance, the girls watched Dimar creep out of his hiding place. He tossed a rock into the woods to see if he could invoke more shooting. Nothing.

"It's alright!" He called to his friends. Mandie and Sallie cautiously came out of their cover and made their way to where Dimar stood. "I heard them ride away minutes ago."

Mandie looked around. "Where's Joe?" She called him frantically, "Joe! Where are you!?"

There was no answer. The three split up in search for Joe. Suddenly Mandie spotted his gray shirt on the ground.

"Joe!" Mandie screamed and as she ran to his side. Dimar got to him first and gently rolled him on to his back. Joe yelled out in pain.

"Joe!" Mandie said again as she fell to his side. She quickly looked him over. She could see his chest was bleeding badly and he was having trouble breathing.

"Dimar, get Dr. Woodard! She screamed. Dimar rose and began running in the direction of Uncle Ned's house. Mandie grasped Joe's hand. His breathing was labored. A horrible gurgling, gasping sound accompanied every breathe. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she watched him struggle in agony.

Sallie and Mandie untied their aprons and pressed them firmly on his chest in effort to slow the bleeding.

"AHh! Joe yelled and gritted his teeth as she pressed down. Mandie could barely see through her tears.

"Mandie," Joe strained to talk.

"I'm right here Joe." she assured him and stroked his hand.

"Mandie, you know... that... I love you," He winced. "If I don't make it... promise me.."

"Don't talk like that Joe!" Mandie interrupted. "Your father is on his way! He will make you better." she cried.

Joe shook his head and tried to speak but began coughing up blood. Mandie felt helpless. Her apron on his chest was quickly turning red.

"Shhh," Mandie cried. "No more talking. Just lie still and breathe." After what seemed like hours, She spotted Dr Woodard racing toward them on a horse. Dimar and Uncle John were a little ways behind. Dr. Woodard slid off his moving horse and kneeled by his son's side in one fluid motion. He tried to hide his emotions as he quickly evaluated that his son was dying.

He ripped off Joe's shirt. Mandie stifled a cry with her hand and turned away from the gruesome sight.

"Amanda, get water!" the Dr. commanded. She quickly scrambled away to obey.

Joe grasped his father's arm. "Don't ... let her... see me die Dad. Please... don't let her see me die." He went rigid with pain.

"Joe, you are going to be just fine." his father tried to assure him but they both knew he was lying.

Mandie returned with a bucket of water. Dr. Woodard began wiping the blood from Joe's chest. Joe, still struggling for every breathe grunted in pain.

"Please Dad!" He said through gritted teeth.

Dr. Woodard looked at John. "Take Amanda home John, Dimar and I can carry Joe to the hospital."

John's eyes met Dr. Woodard's and he gave a silent nod in response. He walked over to where Mandie was crouched over Joe. "Come Amanda, Sallie, lets go home, Dr Woodard will help Joe now."

Mandie couldn't believe her ears. "No! No!" she screamed hysterically. "I won't leave him!"

Uncle John lifted her from the ground but she was not going without a fight. John's strong arms were no match for her and he was eventually able to pull her away.

"Joe!" Mandie screamed through blinding tears. John put her on his horse and mounted behind her. She looked back at Joe's struggling body as Dr. Woodard and Dimar rolled him on to a blanket to carry him to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Woodard and Dimar carried Joe as quickly as they could. As soon as they got to the hospital a nurse there tried to stop them. Dimar spoke to her in Cherokee and she quickly let them into a room.

"Does she speak English?" Dr. Woodard asked Dimar without looking up from Joe.

"No she does not." Dimar responded.

"Ask her for bandages, all of their surgical equipment and ether." Dr. Woodard ordered.

Dimar quickly turned to the nurse and relayed the command. She hurried to gather what the Dr. had asked for.

"I need you to help me during the operation." Dr Woodard told Dimar.

Dimar nodded. Joe was still conscious and his breathing was getting rapid and high pitched. He yelled out in pain as they moved him onto a bed.

When the nurse returned with the supplies, the Dr wasted no time.

"Hold the ether over his nose and mouth." He instructed Dimar. Dr. Woodard looked into his son's eyes.

"It's alright Joe, you are going to be alright." he gripped his son's hand tightly until it went limp and the Dr. knew he was unconscious. Dimar handed the Dr. tools and put pressure on bleeding wound as he was instructed with the clean white cloths the nurse kept bringing.

Finally Dr Woodard spoke. "The bullet went through his diaphragm and it lodged in his lung." Dimar was no doctor but he knew that could not be good news. Dr Woodard worked steadily for hours until he finished the last stitch on Joe's large chest wound.

"Well, he made it through the surgery. All we can do is hope and pray he comes to... and that there is no infection."

He wiped his brow with the back of his hand. Worry plagued his face.

"I will help you clean up and then I will go to Ned's to tell everyone." Dimar said.

"Thank you Dimar," The doctor laid his hand on the young man's shoulder. "Why don't you wait til the morning though, it is late. I'm sure everyone will be sleeping at this hour."

John and Mandie rode home in silence only broken by Mandie sniffling. John helped her down and with his arm around her quaking shoulders, led her into the house.

"Papoose!" Uncle Ned held his arms out to her. She buried her face in his deerskin jacket and sobbed. Uncle Ned looked at John for an explanation.

"Joe was shot in the chest. He has been badly wounded." John shook his head sadly. "Dr Woodard is doing what he can. But I am afraid he's" He stopped not wanting to upset Mandie and softened what he was originally going to say. "very hurt." he ended.

Sallie came over to her and put her hand on her friend's back. She didn't know what to say that would make Mandie feel better. Uncle Ned spoke. "Sallie, take papoose upstairs, Rest.

"Yes, Grandfather," Sallie replied as she led Mandie over to the ladder of the loft.

Mandie climbed it shakily and collapsed on her make shift bed on the floor. She was exhausted from crying but her heart hurt so much she couldn't do anything else. Visions of Joe's pained face and bleeding, heaving chest played over and over in her mind. She eventually cried herself to sleep.

She woke the next morning. Everyone was downstairs getting ready for breakfast.

Sallie peeked her head above the floor of the loft. "Mandie, it's time to get up, come downstairs"

Mandie sat up abruptly. "Have you heard any news about Joe?" She quickly asked.

"No, We have not heard anything," Sallie replied

Mandie slowly got dressed and trudged downstairs. She felt hollow inside and her eyes were swollen and red.

"Sit, eat!" Morning Star commanded. Mandie sat down at the long dining table. She stared at the food placed before her but it held no enticement to her nervous stomach.

"Eat your breakfast Amanda." John gently encouraged.

"I'm not hungry Uncle John." Mandie replied as she stood up. "Excuse me please".

She hurried out the door. She needed some fresh air and she wanted to be alone. To her surprise she saw Dimar riding up the path to the house.

"Dimar!" Mandie called. As he approached she ran to meet him.

"Dimar, is Joe alright?" She was so anxious she almost didn't want to know the answer.

Dimar dismounted his horse and walked it next to Mandie as he continued on to the house.

"Dr Woodard was able to get the bullet out of his lung and he is breathing easier now but, he is not waking up. He lost a lot of blood and is very weak" He finished.

"I'm so glad he is okay!" Mandie exclaimed.

Dimar finished tying the horse to the post outside the house and took her hands in his.

"Mandie. I don't want to upset you but I don't want you to have false hope." He looked her squarely in the eyes.

"Joe is alive, yes. But he is far from okay. He is still in very critical condition."

Mandie looked down as tears flooded her eyes.

Dimar squeezed her hands. "I'm sorry Mandie." He tried to lead her inside the house but she refused and sat down on the porch.

"Dimar! " Uncle John exclaimed. "Any news? How is Joe?"

Dimar relayed the message of Joe's condition to everyone.

"Dr Woodard asked me to bring back some of his clothes and some food." Dimar explained.

Morning Star understood and was already preparing a basket for the doctor.

Dimar left promising to return if he had any news. Mandie sat on the porch chair the entire day staring out into the woods that surrounded Uncle Ned's cabin. Sallie went out to try to talk to her but Mandie just stared straight ahead like she didn't even know Sallie was there. Uncle John brought her lunch out to her but she never made an attempt to look at him let alone eat. Uncle John came out in the evening to try to talk to her.

"Amanda, why don't you come in and have some supper." When she did respond he put his hand on her shoulder. "Amanda.?" Mandie startled and looked at him. "Come in for supper Dear." John repeated.

Mandie shook her head. "I'm not hungry Uncle John." She replied. John gave her hand a tug. "You haven't eaten since yesterday morning." Worry lines crossed his face. "Come, you'll feel better."

"No I won't!" Mandie retorted. "The only thing that will make me feel better is seeing Joe well again." She tugged her hand back. She felt like crying but she had cried so much that she had run out of tears. Now her eyes just ached.

John wasn't sure what to do. He decided this was a job for Uncle Ned and turned to go back in the house. As bedtime approached Uncle Ned came out and found her asleep in the chair. He gently carried her up to her bed and laid her down for the night.

Mandie woke with a start. She had been dreaming that Joe was calling to her. She quietly got out of bed and crept down the ladder. Everyone was asleep. She carefully opened the front door so as not to make a sound and slipped out. She didn't know what time it was exactly but by looking at the stars she figured it was an hour two before dawn. She shivered in the cold mountain air and then headed off in the direction of the hospital. As she approached the white building she realized that the door would probably be locked. To her surprise it opened easily and she found herself in the waiting area of the hospital.

"Which room would he be in?" She thought he would probably be on the first floor. Dr Woodard would have taken in him in the closest room when they came in. She checked the first room, Empty, Then the one across the hall. Sure enough she could see Dr Woodard asleep in a chair by the window. Mandie crept across the room to where Joe lie. In the moonlight she could see how pale-gray he was.

"Joe" she whispered to herself. She tenderly brushed his unruly brown hair off his forehead.

"Joe, I'm here." she whispered close to his ear. Joe lay lifeless. Mandie sat next to him and laid her head on the bed, holding his hand and praying. Suddenly she was startled by a strong hand on her shoulder. She turned to see it was Dr Woodard.

"Amanda, what are you doing here?" He wasn't cross but more concerned.

"I, I, came to see Joe." Mandie stammered. "I had to see if he was still alive." Tears pooled in her eyes. Dr Woodard kneeled down next to her and looked at his son. Mandie could tell he was overcome by worry and grief. To her surprise he didn't say anything or make her leave. He checked Joe's pulse and listened to his chest with his stethoscope. Then without a word returned to his chair.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sallie, Amanda! Time for breakfast!" Uncle John called up the ladder.

Sallie was making her bed. "Mandie is not up here." She replied.

Concern flitted across Uncle John's face. He turned to Ned and Morning Star. "Have you seen her this morning?" He asked.

Uncle Ned shook his "No, we find."

John sighed. "She probably went to the hospital, I'll ride over there to make sure she is alright".

"No need." Dimar said as he walked in the front door.

"Dimar, is Mandie at the hospital?" Sallie asked

"Yes" Dimar confirmed. "She came in before dawn. She is with Joe."

"How is Joe? Sallie asked.

"Same." Dimar answered.

Uncle John spoke. "Well, since we know Amanda is safe, let's have breakfast and then I'll go with Dimar to take the food and bring Amanda back."

Dimar and John arrived at the hospital an hour later. When John went into the room Dr Woodard rose to to greet him. Mandie didn't move from Joe's bed. The two men assumed she was asleep.

"How is he?" John inquired quietly so Mandie wouldn't hear them.

Dr Woodard rubbed his forehead and weary eyes with one hand. "It's not good John. It's a miracle he's made it this long but his vitals are weakening with every hour. His body is shutting down."

Mandie gripped Joe's hand tighter. "Joe." she whispered. "I need you, you can't die...I love you."

Suddenly Joe's breathing changed from shallow and silent, to deeper and raspy.

"Dr. Woodard!" Mandie yelled. The Dr. rushed over to Joe expecting the worst but to his surprise Joe pulse was stronger than it had been earlier.

"He's regaining consciousness!" Dr Woodard exclaimed.

Minutes later Joe's eyes gave a slight flutter and then shut again.

"Drink this Son." Dr Woodard held Joe's head up and helped him drink some water. Joe coughed a few times and cringed, he breathed heavily as he laid back down and groaned.

"Shhh Son, just rest." Dr Woodard soothed him.

Mandie spoke now "Is he going to be okay Dr. Woodard?"

There was hope the doctor's voice for the first time. "His chances just got a whole lot better, Amanda. Make no mistake, we have witnessed a miracle here today. "

Mandie grasped Joe's hand but he had already fallen back to sleep.

Several days passed of Joe drifting in and out of consciousness but each day he was awake a little longer than the last. Mandie was by his side every possible moment but John made her come back to Uncle Ned's to sleep each night.

Finally Joe was able to be propped up on pillows for a few minutes a day. He smiled weakly as Mandie entered the room.

Mandie sat on the side of his bed. She was shocked at how pale and weak he looked.

"How are feeling today?" she asked him. She thought he didn't look so good but didn't want to say anything.

"It only hurts when I breathe." he tried to smile. "I am really cold though."

"Let me get you another blanket," Mandie quickly looked in the chest of drawers and pulled out a large thick quilt. She laid it carefully over him.

"How's that?" She asked as she smoothed out the creases.

"Thank you, Mandie," He tried to get more comfortable under the added weight of the quilt but moving was too painful.

Tears had sprung into her eyes as she watched how much pain he was in.

Joe looked at her carefully. "It's alright Mandie" he whispered between labored breaths.

Mandie took his hand in hers, it felt warm, warmer than it should. She quickly put her hand on his forehead. Fear gripped her. "Joe, you are burning up!" She quickly ran to the door and called for Dr. Woodard.

"What is it Amanda?!" Dr Woodard asked in alarm.

"I think Joe has a fever." Her voice faltered.

Dr Woodard quickly strode over to his son and felt his forehead as well. Without a word he uncovered Joe and started undressing the wound. As he removed the bandage what they feared most was revealed.

"It's infected" Quickly, the doctor washed the wound and put a poultice and ointment on it and rewrapped it. John came in to pick up Mandie and take her back to Uncle Ned's for the night.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he walked in to the tense room. Only Joe's labored breathing and groans broke the silence. Dr Woodard motioned for John to follow him out into the hall.

"Concern clouded the doctors face. "Joe's wound is infected and he's spiked a fever. I have done everything in my power but if it gets worse..." he paused and shook his head.

"You'll have to try to lance it" John said.

"I will only do that as a last resort." He looked squarely at John. "The hospital is out of ether John. I used the last of what they had when I got the bullet out. I don't know why but they don't have anymore and they aren't expecting a shipment of supplies until next month." The doctor blew out a frustrated and regretful breath. "That is not something I want to do with him being fully awake, especially in his weak condition."

John nodded knowingly.

John went back to the room. "Amanda, it's time to go. I'm sure Morning Star has something delicious waiting for us when we get back."

Mandie quickly gave Joe a kiss on his forehead before she turned to leave. Beads of sweat were forming on his brow even though he was shivering.


	4. Chapter 4

Uncle John was right. Back at Uncle Ned's cabin, Morning Star had a delicious smelling meal all laid out for them. Everyone was getting ready to sit down at the table.

"How is Joe today Mandie?" Sallie asked. She had taken on teaching at the Cherokee school, so she was unable to visit as often as Mandie.

"Not very good I'm afraid," Mandie fought to keep her voice even. "His wound is infected."

Uncle Ned shot an alarmed look at Uncle John

"Oh no! I am sorry to hear that." Sallie put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Sit, eat!" Morning Star commanded everyone. Uncle Ned led the group in prayer and of course included Joe.

All through dinner Mandie couldn't keep her mind off Joe.

Uncle John broke into her thoughts. "Amanda. You haven't touched your food."

She looked up to see everyone looking at her. "I'm sorry, I'm not very hungry."

Sallie spoke. "Mandie, we know you are worried about Joe, but you need to take care of yourself. You have barely eaten since he got hurt."

Mandie was nauseas just looking at the food.

"I just can't." she said as she rose from the table and climbed the ladder to the loft.

The next morning Mandie was anxious to see Joe.

"You may not go to the hospital until you eat breakfast". Uncle John told her sternly.

Mandie sighed and sunk into a chair at the table. She quickly shoved some food in her mouth until John was satisfied, then she made her way to the hospital.

It was still very early. When she opened the door Dr. Woodard was still asleep in his chair by the window.

She went over to Joe's bed. He was shaking with chills and sweating. His skin was clammy and gray.

"Joe." she whispered near his ear to see if he was awake.

He opened his eyes slightly. "Mandie? Is that you?" he moaned.

"Yes, I'm here." Mandie said. "Do you need anything? Water?"

Joe just nodded. Mandie filled his glass with water from the pitcher. She tried to hold his head up and help him drink but he was heavy and shaking too much.

"Dr. Woodard." Mandie called quietly. She walked over to him and touched his arm.

He woke with a start. "What is it Amanda?"

"Joe needs a drink, I can't help him by myself"

Dr. Woodard jumped up. He helped Joe drink.

"His fever is worse, isn't it?" Mandie asked.

The doctor nodded. He looked exhausted. "I need to see if the medicine I've been putting on the wound has helped the infection." He carefully removed the bandages. Right away he saw that the infection was worse and spreading.

"Amanda, run and get your Uncle John and Ned." The Dr.'s voice was abrupt and something about it made Mandie's blood run cold.

Without a word she turned and ran as fast as her skirts would allow back to Uncle's Ned's cabin.

She burst in the back door.

"What's wrong Amanda?" Uncle John asked.

"Dr Woodard told me to get you and Uncle Ned!" she was out of breath. "The infection is worse."

Uncle John quickly got ready to leave. "Ned!" he shouted. "Dr Woodard needs us to help with Joe!"

Mandie was confused. "What's happening? What are you going to do to him!?" she demanded.

Uncle John didn't answer her question.

"Stay here with Sallie." He commanded.

In just a few minutes Uncle John and Uncle Ned were on their way to the hospital.

Mandie waited until they were a safe distance ahead before following them.

"Mandie!" Sallie scolded her. "You are to stay here!"

"I want to see what they are doing with Joe." Mandie retorted. Without another word she started running after them.

When John and Ned got to the hospital, Dr Woodard was waiting for them.

"I have to try cleaning and lancing the wound." He turned to stoke the fire in the stove.

Mandie arrived at the hospital. She stood outside the Joe's door so she could hear but not be seen.

"I need you both to hold him still while I do it." The Dr. continued.

The men's attention was on Joe so Mandie was able to peer in the doorway. Horrified, she watched as Dr Woodard placed boiling hot rags on Joe's wound and was preparing to cut with his scalpel. Joe yelled in agony and Uncle John struggled to hold him down. Just then John looked up and saw her in the doorway.

"Amanda! Get out of here! Now!" He yelled at her.

She turned and ran. She stopped on the front porch of the hospital and sat down on the steps and sobbed. She could still hear Joe's screams. Sallie rode up on her horse and silently dismounted. She didn't say anything, but just sat down next to Mandie and put her arm around her. After an agonizing amount of time they didn't hear Joe anymore and knew that Dr. Woodard must be done. Uncle John and Uncle Ned came out. They looked upset. "Is...Joe alright? Mandie stammered.

Uncle John blew out a breath and nodded. "Dr Woodard, cut the infection away and cleaned the wound out. We'll know in a few days. If the infection is gone, his fever will break."

"Can I see him?" Mandie asked

"No, he and Dr. Woodard need their rest. Let's go home."

Mandie reluctantly walked home with John and Ned, Sallie walked the horse back with them


	5. Chapter 5

Three days passed. John did not allow Mandie to visit Joe.

"Dr. Woodard will tell us when you can go." he insisted. Mandie was a wreck. She spent her days in bed staring at the wall of the loft. Ned and John were worried about her.

"Amanda." John tried to stir her. "Amanda, I brought you some stew."

"I'm not hungry" Mandie's voice was a hoarse whisper.

"You need to try, even if you're not hungry." Uncle John persisted.

"Please leave me alone Uncle John." Mandie answered.

John put his hand on her back, but she did not turn over or move at all. "Amanda please." he pleaded. Finally, he added more sternly as he pulled on her shoulder to turn her over. "I'm not asking Amanda. Sit up."

Mandie obeyed reluctantly. Uncle John smiled as she took a bite of the hot stew. Mandie did feel better and the stew revived her a little.

"Thank you, Uncle John." Mandie said meekly as he made his way to the ladder.

"Why don't you freshen up and come outside and get some fresh air." Uncle John suggested.

Mandie nodded. She put on a fresh dress and washed her face and went outside. It was a beautiful day out. The wildflowers along the road were blooming in the warm sunshine. Mandie stood at the porch railing and gazed out into the woods. She thought about Joe and replayed the last week in her mind. Tears filled her eyes. Uncle Ned came and stood next to her.

"Papoose," he put his arm around her. "Love" he said.

Mandie leaned against him and rested her head on his strong arm. Suddenly, they both startled at the sound of a horse whiny. They looked toward the road to see Dr. Woodard riding toward them.

"That's Dr. Woodard!" Mandie practically screamed. Her heart leapt out of her chest. Her mind raced faster than her legs that carried her towards him.

"Dr. Woodard!" Mandie exclaimed breathlessly.

Dr. Woodard dismounted his horse. Mandie looked up at him pleadingly. Dr. Woodard's face broke into a huge smile.

"His fever broke!" Mandie leapt into Dr. Woodard's arms hugging him.

"Oh, thank you God!" she cried. "Can I see him? Is he awake?"

Dr. Woodard laughed. "Yes, he is awake and yes, you can ride back with me to see him."

John and Ned and Sallie had come out to greet Dr. Woodard too. Everyone was overjoyed at the news.

"I thought I would come and give you the good news myself" he said.

"I needed to get out for a while. Dimar is staying with him now. But I don't want to be away too long."

Everyone went inside and enjoyed some tea. In a short while, Mandie and Dr. Woodard were on their way back to the hospital.

* * *

As Mandie entered the room she could see Joe was sitting up now. He looked exhausted, but his skin wasn't a sickly gray any longer.

"Joe!" She exclaimed as she came to his side. "I'm so happy you are going to get well!" Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks.

Joe looked at her, "So you were pretty worried about me huh?" He grinned.

"Oh Joe! We all thought you were going to die! Don't make fun!".

Joe grew serious. "I thought I was too Mandie" he said.

Mandie looked at Joe curiously. "You know when you had just gotten hurt and you wanted me to promise you something?" she paused. "What was it?"

Joe cleared his throat nervously and coughed. "I just," he looked down. "I just wanted you to promise that you would move on and get married to someone else and be happy." He looked up at her a little embarrassed.

"Oh Joe!" Mandie responded. "Like who?"

"Oh, I don't know." Joe shrugged, " Dimar, or Tommy, or Jonathan take your pick." his voice held a bit of jealousy.

Mandie smiled at him. "Joe Woodard, YOU are the only one I want to marry."

Joe grinned. "I am really happy to hear you say that."

Dr. Woodard came in. "Alright you two, Joe needs to rest." He winked at Mandie.

"Dr. Woodard, when will Joe be able to get out of bed?" Mandie asked.

"That's a tough question," The Dr. responded. "Now that the infection is gone, and his wound is healing it shouldn't be too long, but I don't want him to take things too fast and be sorry for it. It'll be soon enough Amanda."

"Aw, Dad," Joe complained. "I am just fine!" But his complaint sent him into a coughing fit. Joe grimaced as he took a deep breath.

"Yes, I can see that" Dr. Woodard frowned. He listened to Joe's chest with his stethoscope. "I imagine you'll be out of bed in a week, but you'll need to take it easy for a month or so."

* * *

 **Hey everyone, thanks for your reviews! I really enjoy getting them! Unlike with Mandie's Accident, I didn't have this story completely written before I started posting chapters. I have a general idea of where I am going with this but if you have any suggestions or expectations let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later Uncle John approached Mandie.

"Amanda, I know you are going to be upset but now that Joe is on the mend we really need to get home. We have already stayed in Bird-Town much longer than we had planned. I am sure your mother is beside herself with worry and she wants to spend time with you before summer break is over."

"But Uncle John!" Mandie protested. "I don't want to leave Joe! He is still weak, what if the infection comes back? What if something happens to him!"

"I know Dear, but Joe and Dr. Woodard will meet us at our house in Franklin as soon as Joe is well enough to travel." John was adamant. "Besides, Jonathan and Celia are expected to be arriving any day now. They are going to be awfully disappointed if you aren't there." Then he added "It's nearly your birthday and I have a feeling more of your friends will be coming in from out of town to help you celebrate."

"Oh goodness I nearly forgot!" Mandie brightened a little. "But I hate to leave without Joe."

"I know, but it doesn't make sense for us to stay that much longer." John said.

Mandie knew her uncle was right. They made plans to leave the next morning. Mandie went to the hospital early so she could say good-bye to Joe before she left.

* * *

The door was open, so she walked right in.

"Good Morning Joe." She smiled trying to be cheerful.

"Good morning" Joe grinned back. Then he noticed she was wearing her traveling suite. "Are you going somewhere?"

Mandie sat on the edge of the bed.

"Uncle John has planned for us to leave after breakfast this morning," she explained, "Now that you are getting better, we have to get home and meet Jonathan and Celia."

"I see." Joe said. He could tell Mandie was torn about leaving. He put his hand on top of hers.

"It's okay Mandie, I'll able to travel in a couple of days. I'll meet you at your house soon and we can go on with the rest of our summer like we planned all along."

Her worried eyes met his sure brown ones. "How will I know that you are going to be alright?" She fretted aloud.

Joe put his hand on her cheek. "Hey, I am fine. I'm going to be fine." Then he smirked. "and I'll prove it you when I come walking up to your mansion in a couple of days. I've got to make sure Jonathan doesn't try to lure you away from me."

"Don't be ridiculous Joe!" Mandie scolded. "That would never happen, Jonathan is a good friend."

"Yeah well we've been 'good friends' all our lives." he playfully argued. "and look what happened."

Mandie laughed.

Joe looked at her admiringly, "I sure am going to miss you though."

Mandie leaned in close to him "Promise me you'll keep getting better and I'll see you soon."

Joe reached out and fingered a stray strand of her blond hair. "I promise" he whispered.

Mandie fought desperately against the urge to lean in a little closer and kiss him passionately. She wondered if he was having the same inward struggle.

"I need to go" she said quickly. She gave him a hurried peck on cheek. "I'll see you soon." she said as she squeezed his hand and left.

* * *

Mandie was quiet for most of the slow wagon ride home. John looked over at her.

"Are you mad at me Blue Eyes?" he finally asked.

"Oh, no Uncle John, I am not mad." she replied. "I'm just worried about Joe. I will be glad to get home and see mother and my friends though."

He patted her knee. "Me too." he smiled.

As they approached the house Mandie thought out loud.

"I wonder if Jonathan and Celia have arrived yet?" But her question was answered within seconds when she saw Jonathan running down the circular drive toward them. He jumped onto the moving wagon.

"Hi Mandie!" he exclaimed "It's about time you got here!" Then he looked at Uncle John "How do you do Sir." He nodded.

"Hello Mr. Guyer." Uncle John nodded back.

"Jonathan!" Mandie exclaimed. "When did you get here? Is Celia here?"

"Yes, she got here this morning, I arrived yesterday." he smiled his impish smile. "Where's my good buddy Joe?"

"Oh, Jonathan the most terrible thing happened!" Mandie started to tell him about Joe. The wagon stopped in front of the house and Jonathan hopped out quickly so that he could help Mandie down. Celia came out the front door and ran down the porch steps.

"Mandie!" she squealed with excitement. The two friends embraced.

"I am so glad to see you Celia!" Mandie exclaimed.

The girls went inside while Jonathan helped Uncle John unload the wagon and put the horses away.

Once inside, Mandie searched for her mother and found her reading in the parlor.

"Amanda!" Elizabeth rose form her chair. "I am so glad you are back! I was so worried!" She hugged Mandie tightly. "Did something happen? Why were you delayed?" Her mother questioned.

Mandie told her mother and Celia all about what had happened to Joe.

They were astounded by the story.

"Oh Amanda, I am so sorry you all had to go through that." Her mother said. "Thank the Good Lord Joe is on the mend."

During dinner that night Elizabeth made an announcement. "Amanda, I am pleased to tell you that your grandmother is hosting a ball in your honor for your 18th birthday."  
Mandie's mouth flew open. "A ball? Oh Mother! That is so wonderful! I don't know what to say!"

John winked at her. "See why we had to come home sooner?"

"Yes, it is on your actual birthday, so we need to travel to your Grandmother's on Friday." Elizabeth added. "All of your friends have been invited and will be arriving the same day that we will be."

Mandie was ecstatic. "Who all is coming?"

Celia was bursting with excitement "Sallie, Dimar, Uncle Ned and Morning Star of course, Tommy and Robert and their families. Along with my Aunt Rebecca, Hilda and Senator Morten!" She blurted out.

"Not to mention many of our friends and your grandmother's friends." Elizabeth put in.

"Sounds like everyone," Mandie stopped short. "Except for Joe."

"I know Mandie, I am sorry." Celia rested her hand on friend's shoulder sympathetically. "Who knows, maybe he will be able to make it."

"I don't think that's likely," Uncle John cut it. "I spoke with Dr Woodard about it and unfortunately he won't be able to travel so soon."

Mandie tried to force herself to not be let down about Joe not being there, but she couldn't help but feel disappointed.

As Mandie and Celia got ready for bed that night Mandie confided in her friend.

"Oh Celia, I really am happy and grateful for my Grandmother having this ball for me, and I am so excited to see everyone but..." She sighed, "I wish we could postpone it. I would give anything to have Joe there."

Celia smiled, "I would give anything to see Joe in a suit, dancing with you!"

"Of course, you are right, " Mandie mused. "I have never seen Joe in a suit, at least not since we were kids at my mother's and Uncle John's wedding...and I doubt he knows how to dance. He never went to a school that would have taught him such things."

"Joe is so sensible and down to earth, I am sure he would think dancing is a waste of time." Celia agreed. "There will be plenty of people to dance with I'm sure."

Mandie didn't answer but blew out the lantern in the room as they crawled under the covers of her bed.

"Are you okay?" Celia asked.

"Yeah, I just hope and pray the Joe is alright." Mandie sighed

* * *

 **Thank you all for your kind reviews! They make my day:) Warning: romance ahead!**


	7. Chapter 7

The week leading up to the ball flew by for Mandie. It was filled with shopping, planning and trying on dresses. On Friday, Mandie and her family traveled to Mrs. Taft's house but most of the guests didn't arrive until the day of the ball. Mandie anxiously kept an eye out for Uncle Ned and Sallie, She knew they would have an update on Joe, She and Celia sat on the enormous front porch waiting for them. Finally, Mandie saw Uncle Ned's old wagon coming up the circular drive. "Sallie!" She called as she ran toward them.

Mandie didn't even wait for the wagon to stop. "Uncle Ned, How is Joe?"

The old Indian smiled. "Doctor Son better but still need rest."

Mandie frowned. "Is he still in bed? Is his chest healing?"

Sallie smiled at her reassuringly. "Mandie, do not worry. Joe is improving everyday."

As the evening approached the girls went to Mandie's room to start preparing for the ball. Sallie and Celia gasped as Mandie slipped on her beautiful, blue gown.

"Oh Mandie!" Celia squealed. "The young men will be lining up to dance with you!"

"Celia!" Mandie reprimanded.

But Sallie agreed. "You look stunning."

"Thank you," Mandie smiled. "You both look beautiful too. Dimar and Robert will not be able to keep their eyes off you."

There was a soft knock on the door and Elizabeth's voice called. "Amanda, girls, are you ready? It's time to come downstairs."

"Yes, Mother, we are ready right now." Mandie responded as she opened the door.

Uncle John escorted Elizabeth to the ballroom and the girls followed behind. Mandie gasped as she walked through the double doors. Everything was beautiful. The room was filled with many faces, mostly familiar to Mandie but many unfamiliar.

Mrs. Taft greeted Mandie and her friends at the door. "Amanda, why don't you mingle and dance for a little while, I will introduce you to a few people in a little while."

Mandie nodded. she suddenly felt a light hand on her shoulder and a voice ask "May I have this dance?"

Mandie recognized the voice before she turned around. "Joe!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck.

Joe grunted a little and Mandie realized she was hurting him. "Oh I'm sorry Joe!" She quickly let go of him took a small step back.

Joe shook and his head and smiled down at her. "It's okay. Well worth it."

Tears of joy and relief streamed down her cheeks. "I was so worried! I thought your father said weren't well enough to travel!"

"He didn't want me to come yet but I wasn't about to miss your birthday." He took her hand. "May I have this dance or not?"

Mandie couldn't help but smile. "Of course." She said. "But are you sure you should be dancing in your condition?"

"Come on." he urged as he gently pulled her toward him.

Mandie was surprised how easily he fell into step with the music. "Joe Woodard, I didn't know you could dance at all, let alone well."

Joe grinned mischievously. "That's because you've never had the opportunity to dance with me before."

Mandie was flabbergasted. "Who taught you to dance? You never went to a finishing school."

Joe smiled down at her. "You see, I found out you were learning to dance at your fancy girls' school so I figured I'd better learn how. What kind of man would I be if I couldn't dance with my own wife?"

Mandie blushed furiously.

Joe took pleasure in making her blush he bent down to whisper in her ear, "You look more beautiful tonight than I have ever seen you."

"You don't look so bad yourself in a suit and tie." She replied coyly.

As the music stopped all of Mandie's friends gathered round to welcome Joe. Mandie stood back and smiled as she watched him joke with Jonathan and Dimar.

"Celia," Mandie said to her friend. "Right now I feel completely and utterly happy."

"Good," Celia whispered,"Try to remember that when your grandmother comes over here."

Mandie glanced over to see Mrs Taft socializing with some fancy and snooty looking people. She heard the end of Grandmother's sentence. "Come, let me introduce you to Amanda, One day she will be taking on the family business."

Mandie cringed inside but greeted the people with the class and social graces she had worked hard to learn. They came easily to her now, something that she was both proud of and made her feel uneasy.

Mandie was reeled into a tour around the ballroom to meet and greet the people of high society that she was expected to fit in with one day. She looked despairingly back at her friends.

A little while later Joe came over to her and whispered quickly. "I want to talk to you."

"What is it? Mandie asked as her Grandmother led her to another couple to meet.

"Not, here," Joe whispered. "I'll be waiting for you on the veranda."

Mandie nodded and then turned to greet the guests.

"Amanda, this is Mr. and Mrs Abernathy, they own quite a bit of stock in our shipping company. "

Mandie smiled and curtsied. "It is a pleasure to meet you! Thank you for coming."

Thankfully Mrs. Taft controlled much of the conversation. "Amanda is going to college to get her business degree. I am sure you will enjoy many more years of partnership once she takes over the business."

Every time she was introduced as "the one who would take over the business" Mandie's heart sank.

Finally, Mandie had greeted everyone there and she was free to go. She quickly made her way to veranda to find Joe. She hoped he hadn't given up waiting for her. She was relieved to see him standing at the railing overlooking the gardens.

"Joe, I am sorry, that took so long." Mandie frowned. She stood beside him. He turned toward her and saw that she looked overwhelmed.

"I would have waited all night, you know that." Joe said softly as he ran his fingers up her arm. When the worry lines didn't leave her face, he took her hands in his "What's the matter Mandie?"

She sighed in disgust. "I don't know Joe, I guess its just," she stammered to find the right words, "It just... this!" She waved her hand flippantly toward where the party was going on inside. "And this." she said gesturing to her gown. "This isn't me Joe. This isn't who I want to become."

Joe took her hand and they started to walk down to the gardens. "And who do you want to become?" he asked.

"I want to be me, Mandie. I want to have a normal house, my fathers house. I don't want to live in some mansion with servants doing everything for me! I don't want to attend stuffy balls and put on airs with high society."

Joe smiled at her, "Well that's a relief, you were looking pretty comfortable in there."

"Good, then all my time at Miss Heathwoods' school for Girls wasn't a waste of time. Mandie retorted.

They kept walking for a little while. Then Mandie remembered that Joe was the one who wanted to talk to her. "You said you wanted to talk?" She asked.

Joe stopped in front of her and looked lat her in the moonlight.

"Mandie, you know this already but I feel like I need to tell you," he ran his fingers through his unruly brown hair like he always did when he was nervous.

"I love you. I love you more than I could ever tell you." He took her hands in his and squeezed them gently causing Mandie's stomach to flutter. "I know you keep saying that things may change but it's been 6 years since I first asked you to marry me and my feelings haven't changed. I can't imagine my life without you by my side. You are 18 and I'll be 20 in the fall. I want you to know that the moment I graduate, I'm planning on asking you to marry me again."

Mandie looked at him seriously. "And you know I will be waiting for that day." She leaned closer to him and he put his arms around her. She let her head rest against his chest. "I was so scared when you almost died Joe. I've never felt so alone."

Joe put his hand on her cheek and gazed into her blue eyes. He was intoxicated by her. "As long as I'm alive you'll never be alone." he said softly.

Mandie's eyes met his and she was overtaken. She couldn't help herself, she leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips.

Joe drew her closer to himself and slowly, passionately kissed her again causing her breathing to hitch momentarily.

Joe ran his hands slowly up and down her arms then kissed her again as he wrapped her with his strong arms and she returned the embrace. He began kissing her lightly down the side of her neck. Suddenly they both knew that if they didn't stop now they wouldn't be able to. Joe reluctantly released her and cleared his throat. "We'd better get back." he said softly. Mandie nodded silently. Joe put his arm around her as they walked back to the house.

"I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to get you a birthday gift." Joe said as they walked.

"You being here is the only gift I could ever want." Mandie replied.

She knew what her answer would be when Joe finally proposed, and for her, his graduation couldn't come soon enough.

 _ **End of story.**_

 **Thanks for reading everyone. I'm sorry for the long delay in getting this final chapter written. I hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
